For the next 5 year cycle of the Cancer Center Support Grant, the Kimmel Cancer Center is requesting approximately $400,000 per year in Developmental Funds. These funds are a critical source of flexible funding for the KCC, and provide a vital source of support for recruitment of new faculty and for pilot project funding. For the next cycle, all the funds requested will be utilized only for those purposes. Center-wide recruitment needs have been identified in four areas: Structural Biology, Radiation Research and Translational Biology, Genito-Urinary Cancer, and Cancer Genetics. Developmental Funds will enable recruitments in these areas, which will not only strengthen specific areas of need, but also enhance intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations. The pilot project funding initiative established in the previous cycle also will be continued with the support of Developmental Funds. During the previous cycle, Developmental Funds were used to support: 1) faculty recruitment, 2) establishment of new shared resources, and 3) support for pilot projects aimed at the submission of program project applications. The results of this funding have proven the expenditure of Developmental Funds to be very beneficial. New faculty recruited with and supported by Developmental Funds have been highly successful in establishing their laboratories, acquiring external, peer-reviewed funding, and starting to publish the results of their studies. Developmental Funds also enabled the establishment of two new shared resources (Microarray, and Proteomics and Mass Spectrometry) which have proven so invaluable to cancer center researchers that they will be transformed into full KCC shared resources in the next cycle. Numerous publications in top peer-reviewed journals have already resulted from the activities of these new shared resources. Developmental Funds also facilitated the recruitment of outstanding new Directors for both of these shared resources.